


Wasp

by Ssssherloki



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Johnlock Fluff, Kidlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssssherloki/pseuds/Ssssherloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gets stung by a wasp and after getting no sympathy from Mycroft, he goes to find John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasp

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic Sherlock and John are both 5 and Mycroft is 8. 
> 
> This is kind of Johnlock, Sherlock and John are best friends.

Sherlock crawled through the long grass grasping his magnifying glass. His brother, Mycroft, sat reading under the tall oak tree, occasionally glancing at his little brother as he continued his quest through the garden. Being four years older than Sherlock, he took it upon himself to look after his brother, just to make sure he didn't make the same stupid mistakes as the other children, obviously.

A small noise of amazement came from Sherlock as he dropped down so he was laying flat on the grass. Mycroft watched, amused, as his brother brought his magnifying glass to a wasp which was making its way down a long blade of grass.  
"Sherlock, do be carefu-"

"OW OW oooohhhh OW!" Sherlock squeaked as he rolled onto his side, wounded by his newfound enemy.

"Must you always be so dramatic, Sherlock?" Mycroft addressed his brother in a bored tone. "That was a wasp, hardly anything deadly"

Sherlock rolled his eyes and sat up, sticking out his tongue at his brother as he stalked back to his book. Patting down his curly hair, Sherlock sat up and inspected his finger. "Interesting.." he muttered as he looked at his injury through the magnifying glass. A buzzing sound beside his ear caused him to jump backwards and fall onto his back. He heard a snicker from Mycroft and he glared at the wasp before standing up and sulking away, wounded finger in his mouth.

When Sherlock got to the fence separating his garden from his neighbours', he lifted up the loose panel and crawled through the gap, straight into the side of his best friend, John Watson.

"Oh! Hello Sherlock, what are you doing?" exclaimed  John as he pulled his friend to his feet. "There's grass in your hair!" he giggled as he patted Sherlock's curls. "You look like a scarecrow, Sherlock!" John grinned as his friend batted away his hands.

"Yes, well, I got hurt" Sherlock grumbled, looking down at his hand and then offering it to John to see. "Look at that John, it still hurts too!"

John gasped as he took hold of his friends hand to get a closer look at the sting. "Wow Sherlock, what happened?" he whispered, his eyes wide as he looked up at Sherlock.

"It was just a wasp, hardly anything deadly" Sherlock shrugged, repeating his brothers words to John.

"Sherlock, you're really brave!" John stared at his friend in awe, still clutching his hand. "Harry stood on a wasp last week and Mummy had to stick a plaster on her and she was crying everywhere and-"

"Yes, well I didn't want to make a fuss" Sherlock stated, earning another laugh from Mycroft who was listening to their conversation from his spot under the tree. John looked down at their hands and before Sherlock could protest, he brought his hand to his mouth and placed a small kiss on his wound.

"There Sherlock, I kissed it better for you" John giggled, looking up at Sherlock through his blond hair.

"Um, well, um, thank you" Sherlock stuttered, staring at John. A shout from John's mother made both boys jump and Sherlock sighed as he turned to return to his own garden. Just as he reached the fence, he was knocked to the ground by the force of John's hug.

"Bye-bye Sherlock!" the blond boy giggled as Sherlock awkwardly returned his hug. Before Sherlock could comment, John scampered up the garden towards the house, turning and waving cheerfully at Sherlock before disappearing through the door.

Blinking in confusion, Sherlock climbed back through the fence into his garden. He lifted up the panel again and peered into John's garden then dropped it and swiftly made his way to the house.

"Sherlock?" his brother called, putting down his book and getting up from the ground.

"Not now Mycroft, I'm thinking" came Sherlock's reply as he looked down at his injured hand, grinned and raced inside.

Mycroft smiled and shook his head, sitting back down and opening his book. "Oh Sherlock" he chuckled, looking towards the house as his little brother's face appeared at his bedroom window, climbing up onto the window sill to look into John's garden. "You really are odd."


End file.
